Hatefully Choice
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Rapper yang sedang naik daun, Vernon Chwe, adalah urutan paling atas pada list orang yang harus Boo Seungkwan benci. Verkwan. Vernon x Seungkwan. JunHao. Seunghan. Meanie. Colab Ugii n Gasuga
1. none

**_Hatefully Choice  
_**

 ** _Verkwan  
_**

 ** _Vernon x Seungkwan  
_**

 ** _Writted by Gasuga & Ugii  
_**

 ** _Edited by Mitakun_**

 _Seoul (31/01) jagad industri musik Korea Selatan kembali di dominasi berbagai idol grup yang memulai debut tahun ini. Agensi besar maupun kecil berlomba lomba melahirkan grup idol yang berkwalitas._

 _Tapi seolah tak padam oleh gemilangnya para idol grup. Para penyanyi hip hop masih saja merajai tangga lagu berbagai situs seperti, Melon, bill board dan lainnya._

 _Tak ketinggalan, Pledis ent yang merupakan rumah bagi para bintang hiphop kembali melahirkan bintang hiphop kenamaan._

 _Chwe Hansol atau kita lebih mengenalnya dengan Vernon. Bisa di bilang merupakan musisi beraliran hiphop paling bersinar saat ini._

 _Terbukti dengan kesuksesan yang ia dulang di debut dan comebacknya tahun lalu._

 _Didukung wajah rupawan dan karya musik yang menawan, Vernon berhasil membuat sebagian penikmat musik mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berusia 19 tahun tersebut._

 _Dan di tahun ini publik kembali di buat penasaran dengan kembalinya rapper berdarah Amerika tersebut. Pledis sendiri tengah gencar gencarnya memberikan Teaser dan berbagai info kegiatan Vernon tahun ini._

 _Maka akan di pastikan jika para idol grup akan memiliki saingan yang cukup besar untuk merajai tangga musik korea selatan._

 _Kita tunggu saja_

"HAH, lagi?!" Seseorang dengan pipi chubby berdecak.

"Aku sampai muak melihat berita seperti ini, apa mereka tidak punya berita lain." Dia berdecak lagi, kali ini dibarengi dengusan tak suka.

"Sebenarnya apa sih hebatnya Vernon. Suaranya yang dibangga-banggakan orang saja seperti tikus terjepit pintu, kenapa bisa dia sepopuler itu. Aku heran."

Dengan kasar, dilemparnya surat kabar yang tadi dia baca. Surat kabar hasil rampasan dari sahabatnya.

"Kau saja yang kuno!" Minghao, sahabatnya berkata jengkel. Mengambil dengan cepat surat kabar di atas mejanya, kemudian mengusap-usap, meniup-niup kertas yang menampilkan foto si rapper dengan ukuran lumayan besar tersebut.

"Ew, apa yang kau lakukan Minghao. Sampai di usap usap segala. Memangnya sebagus apa sih dia itu? Wajah sombong seperti itu kau sayang sayang? Aku tidak suka kau seperti itu" Celotehan yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ungkapan ketidak-sukaan nya pada Idol baru itu tak pernah berubah.

"Seungkwan, sebaiknya kau jangan sok tahu! Vernon itu baik! Semua orang tahu, kok!Jangan pernah menilai buku dari covernya saja!" dan akan di balas oleh pembelaan yang sama pula dari sahabatnya.

Siapa sih yang tak tau dia siapa?

Iya, orang itu Seungkwan. Si berisik yang dengan terang-terangan mengangkat bendera perang untuk seorang idol tampan bernama Vernon. Dia haters, dan seisi sekolah tahu kalau Seungkwan amat benci rapper yang umurnya lebih tua satu tahun dari dirinya itu.

Dan yang jadi Masalahnya adalah, hampir sebagian besar siswi bahkan siswa di sekolahnya adalah Vernon stan.

Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Seungkwan takut untuk mencaci-maki Vernon di depan publik. Dia justru dengan santainya mengutarakan ketidak sukaannya tersebut, hingga tak jarang beberapa siswa mencibir bahkan menaruh dendam padanya.

Tapi tidak dengan sabahatnya, Minghao.

Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya semakin membenci rapper —yang menurutnya minim bakat, muka tak bersahabat, tidak ada baik-baiknya— itu adalah Minghao. Minghao adalah seorang Vernon stan yang aktif semenjak Repper tersebut debut. Ia juga salah satu dari pendiri fansite Vernon paling besar di Seoul.

Menjadi fans seorang Vernon membuat Minghao sedikit melupakan kehidupannya. Seungkwan bahkan kekasih sabarnya sekalipun.

Itu yang membuat Seungkwan makin tidak suka pada pemuda blasteran itu. Dia membuat sahabatnya itu berubah.

Minghao itu, menyebalkan. Dia tahu Seungkwan tidak suka Vernon dan segalanya tentang rapper itu. Tapi dengan sangat baiknya, dia terus saja bercerita tentang Vernon. Vernon yang begini, Vernon yang begitu. Vernon yang sedang liburan ke Hawai, Vernon yang ke Jepang bersama dua sahabatnya. Vernon yang menyumbangkan penghasilannya untuk panti asuhan, Vernon yang ikut mendanai pembangunan rumah singgah untuk para pengangguran dan gelandangan. Dan di mata Seungkwan, itu pencitraan! Pencitraan! Apapun yang dilakukan Vernon tidak akan ada baik-baiknya di mata seorang haters tingkat kakap seperti Seungkwan.

Padahal niat Minghao hanya ingin menyebarkan virus virus Vernon stan pada sahabatnya itu. Namun sayang, sepertinya itu akan sulit sekali.

Yang juga Seungkwan tidak mengerti adalah, status Minghao yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sejak lahir malah. Tapi kenapa masih saja melirik pria lain? Dan sialnya, orang yang paling dia benci di antara orang-orang yang dia benci.

"Kenapa Junhui mau denganmu, sih, Hao?" Celanya, sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Daripada dia harus denganmu! Auramu negatif sekali Boo Seungkwan yang terhormat."

Minghao berdiri.

"Sudah sana, jangan dekat-dekat padaku!"

Dan Minghao pergi. Kebiasaannya. Menyuruh pergi, tapi dia yang pergi. Ck, Seungkwan jadi makin tidak suka saja kepada Vernon. Gara-gara dia, Minghao yang sudah galak menjadi semakin galak padanya. Dan omongan Minghao itu pedas, untung Seungkwan hatinya lapang. Jadi saat Minghao mengomel dan mengata-ngatainya, dia tidak perduli.

Toh, si Tuan Rapper Yang Terhormat Vernon Chwe memang pantas dibenci.

Sekali lagi dijelaskan.

Seungkwan benci sekali dengan wajah angkuh dan keiritan bicara seorang Vernon.

Pokoknya dia benci dengan semua yang ada pada diri Vernon.

Benci.

Baru teaser

Ugii sama kak gasuga belum tau ini mau Yaoi atau gs.

Jadi saran kalian sangat di butuhkan reviews yaaaaa


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Suara musik bergema dalam ruangan yang dindingnya terlapisi oleh kaca-kaca besar. Tungkai kaki seorang pemuda bergerak lincah menyatu seirama aliran musik.

Sesekali mulutnya melantunkan lirik lagu yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Lirik lagu yang dia buat dari hasil otak cerdasnya.

Semua menggambarkan dirinya sendiri.

Jiwa muda penuh gairah dan berkarakter keras. Dengan segala pesona yang dia punya. Memberikan segala yang dia miliki demi orang-orang yang berteriak nyaring di bawah panggung.

Namun bukan itu yang dia harapkan dari apa yang sudah dia ciptakan. Melainkan kepuasan sendiri yang merambat naik ke dadanya ketika bisa melihat berjuta-juta pasang mata menikmati penampilannya.

Bukannya haus pujian, dia hanya merasa puas jika bisa memberikan sebait lirik penyemangat untuk para penikmatnya.

Namanya Chwe Hansol, lebih dikenal dengan nama Vernon. Tapi orang-orang dekatnya lebih nyaman memanggil nama koreanya.

Paras Hansol terpahat dengan sangat sempurna. Wajah asianya di padu dengan paras khas orang barat yang menakjubkan, bahkan dalam sekali lirik sepuluh gadis bisa dibuat berteriak hingga pingsan.

Skillnya tak perlu di ragukan. Dari sekian banyak lagunya yang melejit, banyak diantaranya meruapakan hasil tangan dingin Hansol sendiri.

Awal mula karir Hansol dimulai saat dia pindah dari Amerika ke kampung halaman Ayahnya. Lalu dipertemukan oleh salah satu kerabat ayahnya pada CEO Pledis Ent.

Beliau sangat tertarik pada bakat yang Hansol miliki. Awalnya Hansol tak pernah berniat menerima tawaran tersebut. Tapi mengingat Hansol pun perlu wadah untuk bakat yang dimilikinya, dia pun akhirnya bergabung.

Sekarang sudah hampir satu tahun setelah debutnya. Hansol telah mengantongi berbagai penghargaan di tahun pertamanya. Sedikit banyak dia bangga akan hal itu.

Tapi lama kelamaan dia juga lelah, tak ada yang istimewa di hidupnya saat ini.

"Berhentilah sejenak Hansol. Kau bisa mati." ucap seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha pemuda lain.

"Biarkan saja, toh kalau dia mati banyak yang menangisi." Sahut pemuda lain yang masih fokus pada ponselnya, mengabaikan pemuda tan yang mulai menggodanya dengan mengusak-usakkan kepala pada paha kurang berisi si pemuda berwajah datar.

Bruk

Hansol tiba tiba terduduk. Membuat kedua pemuda yang tadi mengoloknya melirik penuh minat.

"Kau tidak akan mati kan?" Tanya si pemuda datar. Walau tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya, tatapan matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Aku hanya lelah."

"Tangkap!" Seru si tan sambil melemparkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Hansol. Hampir saja mengenai kepalanya, tapi pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu terlalu sigap.

"Sialan kau Gyu. Wonwoo Hyung, harusnya kau putuskan mahluk hitam itu."

Wonwoo, si pemuda dengan wajah poker face itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Hansol. Sedangkan Mingyu sudah sia-siap melemparkan botol mineral lain sebelum tangan Wonwoo menahannya.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat kental Hansol sejak kecil. Walau Hansol tinggal lebih lama di Amerika tapi karena Ayahnya sering membawa Hansol berlibur ke Korea jadi Hansol pun mendapatkan teman sepermainan di sini.

Tapi yang bertahan sampai saat ini hanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka dengan setia selalu menemani Hansol kemana pun anak itu pergi. Lagipula, rumah mereka dari dulu berada di satu area perkompleksan mewah.

Diantara ketiganya, Hansol merupakan yang paling muda. Maka dari itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo selalu menjaga Hansol, walau nyatanya Hansol tak pernah mau dianggap anak kecil apa lagi oleh Mingyu, yang nyatanya masih sangat kekanakan.

Sedangkan Wonwoo adalah sosok kakak yang pengertian dan perhatian. Walau memang tak jarang Wonwoo bersikap dingin di depannya, tapi Hansol tau kalau di balik sikap dinginnya itu Wonwoo adalah kakak idaman.

Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu fakta yang sedikit mengesalkan. Pasalnya jika Mingyu atau Wonwoo sudah menyebarkan virus-virus merah jambu ke sekeliling mereka, Hansol hanya bisa gigit jari. Dia hanya akan berakhir sebagai debu di sudut ruangan.

Mereka akan melupakan Hansol.

"Kudengar kau dapat job mengisi acara di festival sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Yaah kudengar dari presdir begitu. Tapi masih menunggu kesepakatan agensi dan pihak sekolah. Masih belum deal juga dari pihak sekolahnya."

"Waaah kau menang banyak kalau begitu. Murid murid SMA biasanya masih sangat segar!"

Puk,

Kepala Mingyu tertimpuk sebuah handuk basah. Bukan Wonwoo, kekasihnya, tapi Hansol.

"Anak SMA itu lebih ganas dari Noona-Noona, asal kau tahu saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Hansol memang sedikit takut pada fans-fans nya yang kadang terlalu liar. Dia ingat bagaimana pipi Hansol yang terlihat memerah karena mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari fansnya. Entah itu wanita atau pria.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan mengalihkan atensi ketiganya.

Hansol dengan malas membukakan pintu practice roomnya. Setelah sebelumnya beradu pandangan dengan Mingyu.

"Seungcheol-sunbae?"

Seorang pria dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan itu berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

Seungcheol namanya. Dia salah satu senior Hansol di Pledis. Berada di genre musik yang sama membuat Seungcheol menjadi salah satu panutannya.

Mereka sebenarnya hanya berjarak dua tahun, namun karena Hansol begitu menghormati Seungcheol, dia jadi sedikit canggung di depan seniornya ini.

Hal itu membuat mereka jadi kurang sering berinteraksi.

"Ada apa sunbaenim?"

Seungcheol terlihat sedikit gelisah. Apalagi saat sadar ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo di dalam.

"Eum tidak, hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau yang menggantikan aku siaran v app hari ini."

"Oh itu, sudah kuatur."

" syukurlah. Aku berterimakasih banyak."

Setelah itu Seungcheol pun pergi begitu saja.

"Jadi kau menggantikannya siaran hari ini? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Mingyu penasran.

"Yaaa, dia ada urusan katanya."

"Urusan dengan pacarnya itu."

"Hus Mingyu, kalau ada yang dengar itu akan jadi skandal untuk Seungcheol-hyung!"

Wonwoo mencoba mengingatkan. Dia memang bukan bagian dari dunia entertainment. Tapi selama dia menemani Hansol, Wonwoo jadi tau betapa kejamnya para netizen pada para pelaku seni. Dia jadi sedikit khawatir kalau sewaktu-waktu Hansol mengalaminya.

"Betul itu, tapi kalau Seungcheol sunbae terus seperti ini. Lambat laun media akan menyadarinya."

Yaaa memang sudah cukup lama kabar tentang percintaan seniornya dengan salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran di Seoul berhembus kencang. Tapi selalu agensi tampik dengan alasan karir Seungcheol sendiri.

"Aah sudahlah. Dari pada mengurusinya, lebih baik kau segera siap-siap Sol-ah." ucap Mingyu.

"Ah benar juga."

Maka, dengan itu Hansol berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah kamera yang siap menyala.

"Ok... Hana.. Dul.. Set

Hallo everyone..."

.

.

Pukul 19.20. Seungkwan melihat Minghao yang menatap ponsel pintar yang dia letakkan pada tripod mini di atas meja belajarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Melirik sedikit, akhirnya dia menghela nafas kasar.

Ponsel itu menampilkan acara dari sebuah aplikasi secara live. Dan di dalam acara itu ada Hansol yang mengenakan baju basket berwarna merah dan topi hitam yang sengaja dipakai terbalik.

Lagi, dia menghela nafas sepanjang yang dia bisa dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"HAH!"

Dan Minghao berjengit, refleks menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati buntalan kapuk busuk yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kelewat kesal.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dibarengi kerutan yang begitu kentara di dahi.

Seungkwan mendelik, "'Apa?' Kau bertanya 'apa?'"

Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali pada siaran langsung Hansol, mengabaikan Seungkwan yang pastinya kesal. Minghao tidak ada waktu meladeni ocehan membosankan Seungkwan tentang opini sebelah pihaknya tentang Hansol. Minghao sudah bosan.

Vernon-oppa saranghae...

Suara Hansol terdengar sedang menirukan suara perempuan, pasalnya barusan dia mendapatkan begitu banyak live chat yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Huwekkkkkk!" Seungkwan menepuk punggung Minghao lumayan keras, sambil memperagakan gaya muntah dengan semaksimal mungkin. "Najis, aku jijik sekali pada orang itu."

Minghao masih tidak peduli, anggap saja tidak ada makhluk apapun di dekatnya sekarang.

Minghao tertawa terbahak ketika Hansol melontarkan salah satu guyonan khas remaja yang justru membuat Seungkwan mengernyit.

Pasalnya Hansol itu melawak, tapi wajahnya datar, tak beriak.

"Apanya yang lucu, sih?"

Minghao berdiri dari bangku, serta-merta mengambil tripodnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Seungkwan.

"Heh, mau ke mana kau, Hao?!" Kesal Seungkwan yang mendapati pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dan justru diabaikan.

"Ke kamar Noona-mu, kau berisik, aku malas." Minghao meleletkan lidahnya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Dasar teman kurang ajar kau, Hao!"

Dengan kasar, Seungkwan menghempaskan diri ke kasur double empuknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling berbaju gambar spongebob kesukaannya.

"Kali ini aku lagi yang harus menyelesaikan tugas? Ah, dasar sialan kau, Hao!" Gerutunya. Terus-menerus seperti itu sampai pintu kamarnya kembali terdengar berdecit, kali ini terlalu kasar untuk ukuran orang biasa membuka pintu.

Seungkwan tentu saja terkejut, biasanya kalau di film-film, suara pintu yang terdengar seperti ditendang itu saat ada penjahat masuk ke rumah sambil marah-marah.

"Kwan-ieeeeeeeee,"

Belum sempat dia menengok, badan berisinya sudah ditindih terlebih dahulu oleh badan kurus seperti lidi—yang tetap saja membuatnya kesakitan— Minghao.

Iya, yang tadi menindihnya adalah Minghao.

Ah, rupanya Minghao masih tahu diri untuk mengerjakan tugas, pikir Seungkwan.

"Kenapa kau? Kalau merasa tidak enak karena tugasmu yang belum selesai, sana kerjakan. Halaman 250 sampai 265, itu essay semua. Kalau keberatan, bagi dua saja. Tapi aku jangan banyak-banyak, pilihan ganda yang semalam sudah membuat otakku mau meledak. Sana Hao, mumpung malam ini masih bisa begadang!" Ujar Seungkwan panjang lebar sambil berusaha menyingkirkan badan tidak berlemak di atas punggungnya.

"Tidak, siapa bilang." Minghao menguselkan dahinya pada bahu Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan kegelian dan ingin sekali menghajar pemuda mengesalkan di atasnya.

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau kembali sambil memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu?!" Seungkwan tahu bagaimana wajah Minghao sekarang walaupun tanpa melihatnya. Suara dan tingkahnya sudah jelas, dia sedang memaju-majukan bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau panitia festival kesenian sekolah berencana mengundang Vernon?"

Telak.

Dan Seungkwan diam.

Ini topik yang sangat-amat dia hindari, dari siapapun apalagi dari Minghao yang merupakan fans berat Vernon.

Dia tidak mau membahas hal itu dengan siapapun, termasuk anggota panitia yang lainnya karena, serius, apa masih kurang jelas kalau dia begitu membenci Rapper bermuka songong itu? Ha?

"Tidak tahu. Jangan tanya aku." Dengan begitu, Seungkwan menggelindingkan badannya. Minghao menjerit karena tertimpa badan besar Seungkwan, sangat berat.

"Kwannnn, jangan seperti ituuuuu! Ayo beri tahu akuuuuu, ayoooooooo!" Minghao menarik ujung kaos warna kuning sahabatnya, menggoyang-goyangnya dengan ekspresi ingin menangis.

"Ih, aku tidah tahu!" Seungkwan berdiri dari kasur, Minghao ikut berdiri dengan lututnya di atas kasur.

"Kau kan bendahara organisasi kesiswaan! Masa tidak tahu, sih?!" Dan Minghao naik pitam, memberengutkan wajah pada Seungkwan yang sudah menatapnya dengan kesal juga.

"Lalu kau berharap aku bagaimana?! Bahagia dengan rencana itu, begitu?! Lalu menyebarkan berita burungnya ke murid-murid dan mengatakan 'si Rapper terhebat versi orang buta akan datang ke sekolah kita! Ayo kita dukung!' begitu?!

Teriaknya, lalu nafasnya berantakan. Berteriak pada Minghao memang selalu berhasil membuat Seungkwan lelah bahkan di awal-awal.

"Iya harusnya kau ikut anggotamu mempromosikan bintang tamu, dong! Supaya murid-murid juga mau dengan mudah membayar iuran festival! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana, sih, gunakan otak bisnismu Kwan. Kau mau kan festivalnya sukses?!" Minghao akan balas berteriak jika Seungkwan berteriak. Dua-duanya kepala batu.

"Begitu ya?! Bahkan untuk anggota kesiswaan yang sangat-amat-very-very-much membenci bule songong-tidak punya muka-minim bakat itu?! Tentu saja aku menolak!"

Minghao membelokan matanya, tidak tahu jika Seungkwan akan sebegini kasarnya pada Hansol.

"DASAR ANGGOTA KESISWAAN PAYAH!" Dan Minghao bergerak turun dari kasur, menghentakkan kaki sekali, lalu berbalik menuju Seungkwan. "Aku malas padamu."

Kepala bagian belakang Seungkwan jadi sasaran geplakan Minghao. Sudah biasa sebebarnya, tapi kali ini terasa lebih sakit seperti biasanya. Emosi Seungkwan pun meledak lebih besar dari biasanya.

Duar!

Pintu kamar dibantik oleh Minghao, sudah seperti pintu kamarnya sendiri. Kalau pintu itu rusak, pastinya Seungkwan yang akan kena marah oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya. Pikiran itu membuat Seungkwan semakin kesal.

"LIHAT SAJA TUAN MINGHAO YANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI! BENDAHARA ORGANISASI KESISWAAN INI AKAN MENENTANG HABIS-HABISAN SI VERNON-JELEK ITU KE FESTIVAL! LIHAT SAJA! LIHAT!"

Nafasnya memburu. Lagi, dia merebahkan diri dengan kasar di atas kasur.

"Haaaah, kenapa aku emosi sekali. Ck!" Suaranya masih terdengar menghentak, walaupun sudah dia usahakan untuk kembali normal.

Seungkwan mengambil nafas panjang-panjang, dan mengeluarkannya panjang-panjang juga.

Serius, dia merasa kebenciannya pada Hansol sudah sampai di ubun-ubun sampai topik tidak penting tentang Hansol pun sudah bisa membuatnya emosi.

"Haaaaah, aku kesal sekali."

Terus saja menggerutu seperti itu sampai Hansol jadi Suamimu, Kwan!

Tidak-tidak, itu bukan hatinya yang bilang. Tapi yang menulis. Ikutan kesal juga karena Seungkwan terus-terusan mengulang kalimat seperti itu selama sepuluh menit sampai dia jatuh tertidur.

Tbc.

Haiiiiii, ini Gasuga dan Ugii. Yeay, akhirnya kami berhasil bikin chapter 1. Kami mau ngucapin makasih banyak sama semua readers yang udah baca, follow, favorite, dan reviews cerita ini. Semoga untuk ke depannya, makin banyak yang bisa menikmati cerita ini ya. Yah, walaupun kami berdua bukan penulis yang jago, tapi setidaknya kami berusaha buat menghibur pada verkwan shipper yang kehausan baca ceritaverkwanceritaverkwan /tunjuk gasuga/

Jadi, atas voting—sebenernya gak bisa dibilang voting juga sih— kemarin, akhirnya kami memutuskan buat jadiin cerita ini yaoi. Lebih banyak peminat yaoi soalnya, apalagi, Gasuga dan Ujii sendiri susah untuk bikin GS. Makanya kami yang...seneng aja gitu banyak yg mau yaoi wkwk.

Dan, sekali lagi. Terima kasih banyak. Semoga kalian suka dengan apa yang kami tulis, semoga terhibur, dan bisa memberi pencerahan untuk hati kalian yang gersang butuh moment.

Btw guys, please don't ask another couple bcs this story is basically we made with love for Chwe Hansol and Boo Seungkwan, not others. Hehe.

Dan untuk yang mau nanya apapun, bisa tulis di kolom review ya.

Terima kasih banyak sekali~

Regards,

Gasuga - Ugii


	3. Chapter 2

_Hatefully **Choice**_

 ** _Writted by GASUGA n UGII_**

 ** _Editted by MITAKUN_**

 ** _VERKWAN_**

 ** _Vernon x Seungkwan_**

 ** _Yaoi  
_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Curhat dulu kuy

An

Gasuga: Hai, chap.2 is up! Guys, terima kasih ya buat yg kemarin udah baca chap.1, semoga kalian suka. Aku seneng sih, ada lumayan banyak yg baca, tapi...why why...kenapa kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak :( yang review satu org doang dan aku ngerasa sedih wkwk. Oke gapapa, makasih yang udah review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Semoga suka sama chap.2 ini ya. Lumayan panjang sih, kuharap kalian nggak bosen

Ugii: terimakasih buat yang udah sempetin baca chap 1. Chap 2 ngebut buatnya. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka sama cerita kami. Juga mohon reviewsnya. Kami butuh masukan. Bow

Mitakun: no comen w cuman tukang edit aja

Cus ah

Enjoy kawan.

Hansol tak bisa mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah lain selain pasangan yang tengah hangat-hangatnya memadu kasih.

Walau agak jijik, Hansol tetap mematai kedua sahabat kentalnya. Berharap mereka sadar kalau dia masih ada di sana menemani keduanya.

Namun apa daya, Mingyu kalau sudah dalam mode manjanya, bisa membuat Wonwoo hilang ingatan.

Pemuda berwajah kebarat baratan itu akhirnya menyerah dengan merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Teganya kalian." desah Hansol lirih.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo yang pertama menimpali, telinganya kelewat peka pada suara apapun.

Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu di pinggangnya. Benar-benar anak ini. Kalau ada maunya pasti tingkahnya seperti anak sekolah dasar. Bahkan mungkin anak sekolah dasar lebih dewasa dari pada kekasih gelapnya ini. Gelap, kulitnya bukan statusnya. Harap di mengerti.

"Kalian. Tega padaku."

"Tega bagaimana sih. Kau yang tega kerena sudah menggaggu waktuku dengan Wonwoo Hyung."

"Kalau tak mau di ganggu kenapa juga datang kemari!" emosi Hansol kini naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Aaiissshh kenapa kalian malah ribut begini." Wonwoo jengah sungguh.

Lebih baik dia nonton kucing kawin dari pada melihat Hansol dan Mingyu bertengkar. Tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali.

"Dia yang mulai Hyung~~"

Hasol berlaga seolah ingin muntah mana kala Mingyu yang katanya seme sejati itu gelendotan di tangan Wonwoo layaknya uke haus sentuhan.

Sementara Wonwoo tentu saja langsung menoyor dahi Mingyu dengan telunjuknya. Dia nyaris megandung mendengar rengekan Mingyu yang demi apa, lebih seram dari valak.

"Diam atau kita tak jadi kencan hari ini."

Mingyu sontak langsung duduk dengan tegak. Tak lagi menye-menye. Malu dong nanti di sangka uke. Apa lagi muka kekasihnya kalau diam sangar sekali.

"Kalian benar-benar mau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Kau sudah besar. Berikanlah orang tuamu ini sedikit quality time."

Demi rambut Seungcheol yang akan di cat merah putih, quality time apanya kalau setiap saat mereka selalu bersama.

"Tak apa-apakan Sol kalau kau sendirian hari ini?" tanya Wonwoo lebih lembut.

Hansol tersenyum. Walau terasa berat menjalani sisa hari sendirian tanpa di temani salah satu sahabatnya, tapi Hansol bisa apa.

Mingyu benar. Mereka sekali-kali memang harus jalan berdua saja tanpa Hansol yang harus mereka ikuti.

Biarlah Mingyu bahagia untuk hari ini saja.

.

.

.

Sementara di ruang rapat organisasi kesiswaan, bendahara organisasi sedang menekuk wajahnya. Menatap dengan sengit siapa saja yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

Apalagi ketua terpilih dari kegiatan yang sedang mereka rapatkan sekarang. Festival, apalagi memangnya.

Seungkwan mendengarkan dengan sangat-amat teliti. Lalu saat ditanya adakah keberatan, dialah orang pertama yang mengangkat tangan. Menjelaskan keberatannya dengan menggebu-gebu. Dan hal itu sudah dia lakukan sebanyak tiga kali. Mendengarkan untuk mencari celah, dan merasa keberatan atas hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk acara festival kali ini.

Terutama, di bagian bintang tamu yang akan mereka undang.

Ini sudah rapat ke lima, yang seharusnya menjadi rapat terakhir untuk memutuskan segala sesuatunya sebelum menjalankan rapat pemantapan acara. Tapi di sini, rapat yang seharusnya mudah, menjadi jauuu—h lebih berat karena adanya Seungkwan dalam daftar kepanitiaan acara. Yaitu sebagai seksi acara.

Sebenarnya sebagian besar para panitia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua keberatan yang Sengkwan suarakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seungkwan tak semudah itu di lawan, apa lagi posisinya sebagai Bendahara kesiswaan dan seksi acara.

"Kwan, kalau kau terus menolak apa yang kubilang, sebaiknya kau saja yang memberikan ide dan menjalankannya. Kau saja yang jadi ketua." Jihoon, ketua terpilih untuk festival akhirnya bicara. Dia cukup muak dengan semua penolakan Seungkwan selama rapat berlangsung.

Tentang biaya yang harus dibayar oleh siswa yang terlalu mahal, tentang tema festival yang sedikit gloomy, tentang sponsor yang katanya terlalu kecil, dan yang paling utama adalah tentang proposal bintang tamu yang seharusnya sudah dia ajukan kepada kepala sekolah untuk ditandatangani.

Pasalnya, dia sudah sempat bicara dengan bagian manajemen artis tersebut. Dan mereka sudah sepakat tentang budgednya.

Tapi sekarang, karena ketidak-sukaan salah satu anggotanya, acara rapat tenang dan mudah yang selalu dia bayangkan jadi hancur.

Seungkwan berdecak, memasang wajah yang sok diimut-imutkan. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Ji." Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Bahkan di saat rapat begini kau tidak ada sopan-sopannya kepadaku, Kwan. Aku ketua, dan aku berhak memutuskan apa yang menurutku baik. Sedangkan kau di sini, —apa aku boleh jujur?" Jihoon menatap Seungkwan dengan pandangan menyeramkan. Seperti seekor elang yang hendak menyantap anak ayam.

Mau tak mau, Seungkwan mengangguk. Kakak kelasnya itu memang terkenal menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Dan dia sadar diri sudah menyulutkan api kemarahan pada diri Jihoon.

"Sedangkan kau di sini hanya merusuh, membuat semuanya jadi lebih rumit. Kau tidak sadar kalau sudah memberatkan panitia yang lain? Kau merepotkan."

Seungkwan tercengang. Kata-kata Jihoon benar-benar menusuknya sampai hati.

Dia hanya mengutarakan pendapat, tapi kenapa jadi sebegininya. Apakah dia sudah keterlaluan? Tapi kan dia hanya menyuarakan pendapat, apa itu salah?

Seungkwan jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa sih, tidak di mana-mana dia selalu salah. Ah, ada apa sih dengan orang-orang?!

"Kau kok kasar sekali, sih, Ji?"

Jihoon menghela nafas. Menatap lebih dalam mata Seungkwan yang sekarang terlihat lebih dilebarkan. Jihoon sudah hafal betul bagaimana anak itu. Menyebalkan memang.

"Bisa tidak, kau tidak egois?" Jihoon mencoba bertanya dengan santai. Sebenarnya dari tadi hati dan pikirannya sudah singkron ingin mencakar wajah pemuda Boo ini hingga hilang manisnya. Tapi mana tega Jihoon begitu.

"Kapan aku egois?" Tapi pertanyaan balik Seungkwan justru terdengar jelas menyiratkan penyangkalan dan ketidak-terimaan.

"Kau selalu. Kau selalu, Kwan. Tidak sadar diri sekali"

"Aku tidak!" Suara Seungkwan membesar lagi.

Jihoon sudah naik pitam. Ternyata benar kata orang, menahan kesabaran saat berbicara dengan Seungkwan memang sangat susah. Dan Jihoon menyesal sudah memasukkan anak itu ke dalam susunan panitia, yang parahnya lagi kedudukannya terbilang penting. Seharusnya dia menjadikan Seungkwan seksi kebersihan saja, biar tidak repot-repot menahan emosi selama rapat berlangsung. Jihoon lelah kawan.

"KAU EGOIS!"

Dan orang di seluruh ruangan yang tadinya sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri, sekarang atesnsinya teralihkan menatap Jihoon yang wajahnya memerah sambil menatap Seungkwan.

"Dari awal pemilihan pengisi acara, kita semua sudah voting dan Vernon mendapatkan voting terbanyak bahkan hampir delapan puluh persen, tapi kau tidak terima! Hey, masalahmu apa?! Ini acara bersama tapi kau mementingkan ego dan identitasmu sebagai haters idol itu dan menolaknya! Apa untuk sekarang egomu itu dibutuhkan?! Ini acara untuk satu sekolah bahkan luar sekolah, bukan untukmu saja!"

Jihoon melemparkan spidol hitam yang tadi digenggamnya dengan kuat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu karena betulan, dia sangat ingin melempar pemuda berwajah bulat di depannya yang merasa bersalah pun sepertinya sangsi.

Seungkwan mengerjap. Lagi, hatinya terasa tertusuk dengan kalimat-kalimat yang Jihoon ucapkan. Apakah benar? Apakah dia memang begitu?

Sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi egonya masih terlalu besar. Iya, dia mengakui betapa egoisnya dia sekarang.

"Ya sudah, siapa saja, gantikan aku sebagai seksi acara. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan bintang tamu festival ini." Putusnya.

Seungkwan mengambil ranselnya dari lantai. Dia berdiri, membungkuk ke kanan, kiri, dan tengah kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Langkahnya sengaja dibuat santai padahal hatinya terasa dongkol sekali.

Hah, baru kali ini dia ditolak habis-habisan oleh anggota kesiswaan atas apa yang dipikirkannya. Lagian, memangnya salah kalau dia tidak suka Venon dan menolaknya habis-habisan?!

Hey, ini wilayah teritorialnya! Jangan pernah melewati batasnya atau Seungkwan akan marah besar.

.

.

.

Sendirian itu ternyata tidak ada enak-enaknya sama sekali.

Yaaa,

Hansol yang terbiasa menjalani hari bersama kedua sahabatnya itu kini menjadi susah sendiri.

Biasanya ada Wonwoo yang akan menemaninya mengobrol sembari menunggu pemotretan. Atau bahkan Mingyu yang akan menjadi biang rusuh di tengah-tengah take vocalnya.

Tapi kali ini benar-benar sepi. Pemotretannya juga terasa jadi sangat lama hingga Hansol bosan bukan main.

Entah sudah berapa kali Hansol mendesah lelah dengan para staf yang memperlakukannya secara berlebihan. Hansol tak suka itu.

Maka setelah pemotretan selesai, Hansol meminta izin pada manager Hyung untuk mampir ke cafe di sebrang gedung tempatnya bekerja untuk sekedar membeli latte.

Tentu saja managernya mengizinkan. Toh Hansol juga sering keluar bersama kedua sahabatnya. Jadi tak terlalu masalah.

Hansol melangkahkan kakinya cepat melewati trotoar. Hingga sampai di sebuah cafe. Suasananya sedikit sepi karena sudah lewat jam makan siang.

Hansol hanya memesan latte dingin untuk dibawa kembali ketempat pemotretan. Akan sedikit bahaya jika dia berlama-lama di sana.

Ponselnya berdering. Notifikasi dari managernya. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat dan tautan link sebuah artikel.

 _'Seungceol, anak emas Pledis yang sedang berkencan'_

 _'Hati-hati jangan sampai kau terkena skandal serupa'_

Begitu kira kira isi pesannya.

Hansol tak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Jadi ia kembali ke acara menunggu pesanan datangnya lagi.

Namun tak beberapa lama lemudian terlihat dari beberapa pasang mata yang melirik ke arahnya. Padahal Hansol sudah memakai penutup kepala pada hoodie-nya serta masker, tapi mata fans mana mungkin bisa ditipu.

Hansol duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia untuk menunggu dengan sabar pesanannya. Sebelum seseorang menghampirinya dan entah sengaja atau tidak menumpahkan minumannya tepat ke bagian penutup kepala milik pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu.

Hansol sontak kaget dan langsung berdiri, membuat hoodienya lepas dari kepala. Wajahnya hampir terekspos jika saja dia tak memegangi maskernya.

Tapi dari rambutnya saja para fans sudah dapat mengenali Hansol. Super sekali.

"Kyaaaa Vernon Oppa!"

Teriakan nyaring itu sukses membuat Hansol tutup telinga.

Sudah cukup dia mendengar teriakan macam itu di setiap aksi panggungnya. Tak bisakah mereka berhenti sejenak? Hansol sungguh sedang lelah.

Hansol bahkan khawatir pada pita suara mereka yang bisa-bisa putus jika mereka berteriak seperti itu terus. Kan kasihan.

"Ma-maaf aku bukan Vernon,"

Hansol bodoh. Kalau hanya dengan melihat rambutnya saja mereka sudah mengenali Hansol, apa lagi dengan mendengar suaranya? Makin jadilah kegilaan fansnya yang sadar kalau orang yang mereka kira Vernon memang betulan Vernon.

"Kyaaaaa! Oppa! Vernon Oppa!"

Ini gawat. Mereka sudah semakin banyak. Hansol heran dari mana mereka berasal. Padahal tadi hanya beberapa, kenapa sekarang dia jadi di kerubungi begini.

Para fansnya yang rata-rata adalah remaja putri mulai mendesak Hansol, pemuda itu serasa sedang di perawani. Mengingat dia yang terpojok pada sudut ruangan.

Dan saat gerombolan itu makin banyak, Hansol melihat sebuah celah di dekat pintu.

Dengan segera dia menerjang para fansnya. Maaf-maaf saja jika dia sedikit kasar dengan mendorong beberapa tubuh demi sampai ke celah itu. Dia tak mau mati karena sesak nafas tergencet fans fanatiknya sendiri. Itu tidak elegan sekali.

Hansol memang bisa keluar. Namun beberapa orang fansnya menyadari kalau Hansol berhasil kabur. Hingga akhirnya mereka berbalik arah dan menatap Hansol yang telah kehilangan maskernya dengan pandangan bernafsu.

"Sialan!" Umpat Hansol sesaat sebelum memacu langkah lebih cepat.

Bodohnya dia malah berlari menuju arah berlawanan dari tempat dia datang. Dan gadis-gadis ganas itu masih saja mengejarnya.

"Ya Tuhaaaan tolong akuuuuuu!"

Sibuk memanjatkan doa pada Yang Maha Kuasa, Hansol tak sadar kalau sesosok mahluk berisi menghalangi jalannya.

Alhasil,

BRUGH

.

Seungkwan benar-benar kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia merasa kesal tingkat galaxi. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih merasa kalah dari orang-orang yang ada di organisasinya.

Seharusnya dia tidak dengan mudah mengundurkan diri dari kepanitiaan festival hanya karena tekanan yang Jihoon katakan padanya.

Harusnya dia teguh pada pendiriannya yang menolak Vernon sebagai bintang tamu.

Dia merasa kalah, dan pasti orang-orang itu menertawakannya. Dia tidak suka ditertawakan atas kekalahannya.

Apalagi saat tadi Minghao tertawa terbahak setelah mendengar ceritanya. Dia marah-marah dan Minghao tertawa. Ada Junhui juga di sana, ikut menertawakannya. Mereka gila, ya? Tidak ada solid-solidnya sekali jadi teman!

Malah Minghao terlihat sangat puas mendengar ceritanya. Ia senang sekali nampaknya kalau Seunkwan kalah. Tentu saja. Minghao kan fansnya Vernon, tentu senang kalau idolanya datang ke sekolah.

Kakinya menghentak pada trotoar di depan pertokoan. Pilihannya untuk pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki —hitung-hitung menghilangkan kesel— ternyata bagus juga. Lebih baik melampiaskan kesal kepada jalanan dari pada harus menabraki orang-orang yang ada di dalam bus dengan kasar, pasti nanti dia ditegur atau bahkan malah di marahi lagi kalau melakukannya. Dan dia sedang tidak mau berdebat, dia sedang malas. Energinya habis terkuras untuk beradu mulut dengan kakak kelas galaknya itu.

Sampai setelah hentakan paling kerasnya pada jalanan yang digarisi warna merah, dia merasakan adanya kegaduhan di depannya. Entah apa itu karena sedetik setelah dia mengangkat kepala, badannya ditabrak oleh sesuatu yang jelas besar, berat, dan keras. Yang dia tahu, sesuatu itu adalah manusia.

BRUGH,

Dan keduanya terjatuh. Dengan badan Seungkwan yang otomatis tertimpa. Membuat pantatnya berciuman dengan sangat kasar dengan jalanan.

Seseorang di atasnya berusaha berdiri dengan panik dan mencoba menariknya berdiri juga, mau tak mau dia pun ikut berdiri walaupun pantatnya sangat sakit.

Seungkwan membungkuk, sementara orang itu masih memegangi tangannya, hampir meremas, kentara pegangannya erat sekali.

"Oppaaaaaaa! Tunggu akuuuuuu!"

Seungkwan terkejut dengan suara-suara nyaring yang terdengar sudah dekat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tangannya yang dipegang oleh orang asing itu semakin terasa diremas, atau mungkin memang sudah diremas.

"Ayo lari! Mereka berbahaya!"

Dan saat tangannya ditarik untuk berlari, matanya justru terbelalak dan kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan.

Dia sadar.

Dia,

Ditarik,

Oleh,

Vernon.

Ke—

KENAPA?!

"K-kau?!" Serunya sambil terus berlari mengimbangi kecepatan Vernon.

"Tolong, ikuti aku saja. Ini bahaya! Jika kita berhenti di sini, bahaya!" Pemuda bernama Vernon itu mendesis. Mempercepat larinya saat suara di belakang mereka semakin terdengar luar biasa kencang dan tidak manusiawi.

"Ti—"

"Tolong, tolong aku,"

Seungkwan merasakan tangannya lagi-lagi di pegang erat sebelum sebuah gang yang sangat gelap memerangkapnya bersama orang yang paling dibencinya—yang justru membawanya kabur bersama entah karena apa.

Badannya diapit oleh Vernon, terlalu dekat sampai dia dapat mencium dengan jelas bau parfum pemuda itu yang bercampur dengan bau keringatnya. Sama sekali tidak bau.

Puk,

Matanya melotot sempurna ketika bahu sebalah kanannya tertimpa sesuatu.

Dagu Vernon.

Dengan tangan yang memerangkap tubuhnya di samping pinggang, bertumpu pada dinding di belakangnya.

Gelap, sehingga Seungkwan merasa sangat panik. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain cahaya yang ada di ujung gang yang lumayan jauh di depan, beserta beberapa orang yang masih lari sambil meneriakkan nama Vernon.

"K—kau,"

"Hansol, panggil aku Hansol. Itu tadi yang berlari, fansku."

Seungkwan melotot, sekarang kesadarannya mulai terkumpul.

Tidak, tidak. Seungkwan tidak perlu peduli terhadap pemuda yang sudah kurang ajar menabraknya, membuat pantatnya ngilu, memaksanya berlari, dan memerangkapnya di gang yang gelap dengan posisi kurang ajar seperti ini.

Tidak ada jaminan dia tidak akan diapa-apakan, kan?! Oke, itu memang hanya pikirannya saja.

Tapi serius, apakah Seungkwan harus perduli atas Vernon atau Hansol yang ada di depannya ini?! Tidak, kan? Kalau perlu, Seungkwan akan menendang pemuda itu tepat di pusat kehidupannya agar menyingkir, lalu berlari sambil memanggil fans-fans yang tadi berlarian untuk berbalik arah dan membocorkan tempat persembunyian orang itu.

Oke, mari mulai memanggilnya dengan Hansol.

Nafas Hansol yang tadi didengar Seungkwan berantakan sekarang sudah mulai normal. Dia juga sudah mengangkat kepala dari bahu Seungkwan. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit bernafas lega dengan tidak sadar.

"Maaf." Suara Hansol berat, tidak bernada, dan Seungkwan merasa terkejut. Lebih berat dari yang biasa dia dengar dengan tidak sengaja.

"Fansku terlalu brutal sampai mengejarku seperti tadi. Maaf juga karena menabrakmu dan mengajakmu berlari paksa. Demi keselamatanmu, sebenarnya."

Ada kekehan kecil, yang diartikan oleh Seungkwan sebagai ledekan. Dan dengan itu, perasaan kesal Seungkwan yang tadi sempat terlupakan, akhirnya meluap lagi.

"KAU!" Pekiknya sambil menunjuk Hansol. Entah ke mana arah telunjuknya itu, Seungkwan tidak perduli.

"Aku Hansol, Vernon, tadi sudah kubilang."

Seungkwan mendorong tubuh —terlalu dekat Hansol— menjauh, kemudian menyeret hoodie-nya, membawa pemuda kurang ajar itu ke tempat yang lebih terang, agar bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah jelek orang itu.

Dan setelah sampai di ujung gang yang terkena cahaya, Seungkwan berbalik dengan mata yang sudah melotot, telak menatap pada mata Hansol.

"KENAPA SIH, KAU MEMBUAT HARIKU SEMAKIN BERAT?!" Makian pertama, Hansol mundur ke belakang sampai menabrak tembok. Mengerut di sana karen terkejut akan suara nyaring tidak berperasaan itu. Lebih nyaring dari suara fans-fansnya tadi.

"Aku—"

"TIDAK UDAH KAU JAWAB! KAU KIRA DENGAN KEMUNCULANMU YANG BEGINI, AKU AKAN BERHENTI BENCI PADAMU, BEGITU?! TIDAK! AKU AKAN TETAP MEMBENCIMU, DITAMBAH LAGI KARENA HAL INI!"

Seungkwan berniat memukul Hansol, tapi tangannya justru ditangkap dan diangkat ke atas. Merubah posisi, kini dia yang tersudut pada tembok dengan tangan di atas kepalanya.

Tentu saja dengan tangan kekar Hansol yang memeganginya.

"Oh, kau haters-ku?" Hansol bertanya dengan suara kelewat santai, tetep datar, juga pelan di samping telinga Seungkwan.

"Nde!" Seungkwan mendesis tak kalah lirih.

Dia memberontak. Tapi tak bisa karena Hansol jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau membenciku."

Tersenyum, dan sudah. Begitu saja. Dia melepaskan tangan Seungkwan sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

Seungkwan sudah gelisah sebenarnya, takut benar akan diapa-apakan oleh orang itu. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Dan dia sedikit bersyukur untuk itu.

"Ingat ya, Vernon! Sampai mati pun aku akan tetap membencimu! Dan lihat saja, aku akan menolakmu habis-habisan di depan seluruh anggota organisasi bahkan kepala sekolah sekalipun! Aku membencimu!"

Hansol mengernyit, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan omongan sambil marah-marah pemuda bulat di depannya. Dia bingung sendiri.

"Kau bicara soal apa, sih?" Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pikir saja sendiri! Dasar mesum tidak tahu diri! Enyah kau sana!"

Entah dasar apa Seungkwan mengatai Hansol begitu. Hanya itu yang dengan cepat bisa dia ucapkan untuk mengumpat. Karena kalau tidak, seluruh kata-kata kotor dari film Spongebob yang pernah ditontonnya akan keluar. Dan dia yakin, dia sendiri yang akan menyesal.

Seungkwan berbalik, berjalan dengan tergesa untuk meninggalkan Hansol.

"Semoga aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan orang itu! Menjijikan!"

Seungkwan akan berbalik tapi suara Hansol menghentikannya.

"Hei,"

Dia menoleh tanpa berbalik. "APA?!"

Hansol sedikit menyeringai, tidak terlalu kelihatan. Dia menunjuk kaki Seungkwan dari betis dan berhenti di pantat.

"Pantatmu besar. Aku suka"

Dan,

DUAGH

Seungkwan harus merelakan sepatu barunya yang berhantaman dengan dahi Hansol.

Kemudian benar-benar pergi. Walau denga sebelah sepatunya yang berada di tangan Hansol.

.

.

.

 _Tampa mereka ketahui, sebuah lensa kamera mengambil beberapa gambar mereka berdua._

 _Tbc_


	4. Chapter 3

_Seoul (19/02)Belakangan dunia entertaiment Korea Salatan kembali di kejutkan dengan beredarnya beberapa foto yang menyeret artis binaan Pledis ent yang paling bersinar._

 _Choi Seungcheol. Rapper muda tersebut tertangkap basah tengah berkencan dengan seorang pemuda yang diketahui menempuh pendidikan di sebuah universitas paling disegani di Seoul._

 _Beberapa foto yang disebar luaskan oleh salah satu website tersebut menunjukan bahwa pumuda berusia 21 tahun itu dengan lembutnya menuntun sang kekasih ke dalam mobilnya._

 _Sebagian lainnya menunjukkan bahwa keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan disekitaran sungai Han pada malam hari._

 _Rumor ini beredar semenjak salah satu fansite milik Seungcheol sendiri yang memposting beberapa foto sang idola yang tengah berlibur bersama seorang pemuda berambut sebahu di sebuah pantai._

 _Postingan tersebut tentu saja membuat para netizen berbondong-bondong memenuhi laman website milik Pledis ent hanya untuk menanyakan kebenaran dari foto tersebut._

 _"Aku merasa ini hanya sebuah settingan yang nantinya akan membuat karir Seungcheol yang sempat redup karena keberadaan Vernon kembali naik." komentar salah satu nettizen._

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi kuharap berita itu tidak benar." balas yang lain._

 _Sampai berita ini di turunkan belum ada kepastian yang di berikan oleh agensi tempat Seungcheol bern_ _aung._

Hatefully Choice

Verkwan

Vernon x Seungkwan

Writted by

Gasuga

Mitakun

Ugii

Yaoi

Typo's

Enjoy

"Kau tidak bosan membaca berita seperti itu terus, Hao?" Seungkwan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minghao yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Minghao menggeleng sembari tangannya menggeser kursor laptop ke atas dan bawah, mencari berita serupa terkait skandal Seungcheol.

"Kau menyukai Seungcheol juga? Aku baru tahu. Kukira kau cuma tergila-gila pada si berengsek Hansol itu." Ujar Seungkwan cuek.

"Tidak juga. Aku cuma melihat-lihat sejauh mana skandalnya Seungcheol."

"Sama saja, berarti kau tertarik pada orang itu. Dia satu agensi dengan si idiot itu, kan?"

Minghao menoleh, menampilkan wajah lugunya yang terlihat heran. "Siapa?"

"Vernon tentu saja."

Dan Seungkwan harus ikhlas wajahnya dilempari tissue basah bekas Minghao.

"Yak kau kenapa sih Hao?!" Sebalnya.

Minghao memutar matanya, mendesis. "Aku ketularan sifat jelekmu, tahu!"

"Dasar tengkorang berjalan!" Seungkwan menimpukkan kembali tissue basah yang masih ada di genggamannya pada Minghao.

"APASIH, KAU PANTATBESAR?!" Maki Minghao.

Seungkwan diam. Matanya melotot. Bukan terkejut karena bentakan Minghao yang menyuruhnya diam. Dia sudah biasa dengan itu. Tapi karena sebutan tadi. Apa, Pantat Besar?

Ingatannya kembali pada pertemuan —rahasia—tidak sengajanya dengan si berengsek Vernon.

Orang aneh itu mengatainya.

Pantat besar.

Dan pria sialan itu juga bilang kalau Dia menyukai pantat Seungkwan.

Tapi bagi Seungkwan itu sebuah ledekan.

Penghinaan.

Jadi,

Seungkwan kesal.

"Kau mengataiku?!" Serunya. Kini dirinya sudah menindih tubuh kurus Minghao.

Laptop yang daritadi dipangku oleh Minghao sudah dia letakkan entah di mana. Membuatnya leluasa berbuat seenak hati kepada Minghao.

"Jangan mengatai pantatku!" Teriaknya sambil menggelitiki perut Minghao. Membuat Minghao kegelian sampai kakinya bergerak ke mana-mana.

"Aduh, Kwan, stop!" Minghao mencoba menangkap tangan Seungkwan, dan berhasil. Dia mendorong tubuh Seungkwan dengan kencang sampai pemuda itu jatuh ke belakang.

Jangan heran, mereka sudah sering berkelahi seperti itu.

"Aduh,"

"Aduh,"

Rintihan keduanya beradu bersamaan. Seungkwan yang memegangi tangannya, sedangkan Minghao yang memegangi perutnya.

"Aduh, sakit." Rintih Minghao lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Seungkwan panik melihatnya. Dengan segera dia meraih pundak Minghao. "Kenapa, Hao?"

"Perutku, Kwan. Dari semalam rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk, sekarang rasanya makin perih. Tadi pagi sudah tidak, tapi sekarang sakit lagi. Aduuuuh."

"Berbaring dulu." Seungkwan menuntun Minghao untuk berbaring. Kemudian dia turun dari ranjang, berlari cepat keluar kamar Minghao dan mencari Mama sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Gebrakan meje membuat seorang pria berjas lengkap dengan kacamatanya terlonjak.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi eoh?!"

"Maaf Sajangnim, ini di luar kendali saya."

Si pelaku penggebrakan meja mematai pria tadi dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Manager Gong, harusnya anda tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak asuhmu."

Pria berkacamata itu kembali menunduk di katai demikian.

"Bukankah Seungcheol anak asuhmu yang paling kau banggakan? Lantas kenapa kau tak tau menahu tentang ini?!" Presdir Han, selaku CEO dari Pledis ent tesebut melemparkan surat kabar yang melampirkan foto-foto si bintang Kpop dengan seorang pemuda berambut sebahu. Mereka tengah bergandengan menuju ke dalam mobil.

Meski orang awam sekali pun, mereka bisa melihat tatapan penuh cinta di kedua mata insan-insan tersebut.

"Maafkan saya sekali lagi Sajangnim. Saya benar-benar tak tahu menahu soal hal ini. Seungcheol tak pernah bercerita apa-apa mengenai kisah asmaranya pada saya."

"Tentu, tentu saja ia tak akan bercerita padamu. Dan seharusnya kau sendiri yang bisa mencium sikap anak itu."

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersudut dengan mulut pedas sang atasan.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Segera lakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk menutupinya."

Manager Gong menelan ludahnya kasar. Kalau sudah Presdir Han bersuara, ia harus melakukan apa yang pria itu katakan. Karena jika tidak, jangan harap ia masih menerima gajinya bulan depan.

Belum sempat manager Gong membuka mulutnya, sebuah ketukan menghentikan diskusi keduanya.

"Maaf Sajangnim, ini saya sekertaris Shin."

Presdir Han nampak tidak kerasan dengan kedatangan sekertaris Shin ke ruangannya di saat ia dan Manager Gong tengah membicarakan hal-hal penting. Namun pria paruh baya tersebut tetap mengijinkan sekertarisnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang CEO dengan tatapan tak berminat.

"Begini, salah satu fansite Vernon menyebarkan sesuatu." ucap sekertaris Shin hati-hati.

Dia tau apa yang terjadi antara Presdir Han dan manager Gong. Maka ia harus se halus mungkin memberi taukan hal ini pada CEOnya tersebut. Karena bisa jadi ini akan menjadi masalah yang sama besarnya dengan masalah Seungcheol.

"Apa itu?"

Wanita berbalut busana warna merah menyala ini lantas mendekatkan pc yang sedari tadi ia dekap ke arah Presdir Han. Dan diam-diam manager Gong ikut melirik ke arah benda tersebut.

Sebuah lampu terang menyala di kepala pria tersebut.

"Pak, saya rasa saya memiliki ide."

.

.

.

Minghao masuk rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan kalau lambung Minghao terkena infeksi serta perlu perawatan lebih intensif di rumah sakit.

Seungkwan masih melamun di luar ruangan ICU bersama Junhui dan Mama Minghao, sambil menunggu dokter melakukan pemeriksaan pada Minghao kembali. Wajahnya sudah seperti akan menangis lagi. Yapa benar. Dari tadi, sejak Minghao diangkat ke mobil Junhui untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit, dia sudah menangis dengan sangat kencang.

Mungkin merasa bersalah karena dirinya lah yang sudah membuat perut Minghao sakit lagi—dia menggelitikinya tadi—.

"Cengeng sekali kau, Kwan. Sudah. Jangan menangis terus. Kau sudah jelek, nanti tambah jelek kalau mukamu kusut begitu." Junhui dengan wajah tanpa dosanya berusaha menasehati sahabat kekasihnya, atau malah meledeknya.

Tidak, tidak, Junhui tidak salah dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya barusan. Seungkwan dengan pipi berminyak serta bekas air mata, dan ekspresi seperti menahan poop. Itu jelek sekali, sangat jelek sekali.

"Aku yang menyebabkan Minghao sakit, Ge." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, sudah akan menangis lagi jika saja Mama Minghao tidak mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Bukan salahmu, Kwan. Kau juga cuma menggelitikinya saja kok, kalian sudah sering melakukannya, kan. Minghao memang sudah dari kemarin malam mengeluh sakit perut." Mama Minghao menjelaskan.

Seungkwan memeluk wanita cantik di sampingnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. "Tapi sakitnya kambuh lagi karena aku, Ma. Aku jahat teman yang jahat sekali."

"Kau baru sadar kalau jahat?" Junhui mengerlingkan matanya, berniat mengejek Seungkwan.

"Kau yang jahat padaku, Ge!" Dengan tangannya yang masih seringan kapas, Seungkwan menggeplak lengan Junhui. Cukup kencang hingga membuat Junhui mengaduh kesakitan.

.

Seungkwan duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempat Minghao berbaring. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Minghao yang bebas dari selang infus. Minghao sudah di pindahkan ke dari ruang ICU.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan kamar rumah sakit. Junhui sedang pulang ke rumah Minghao bersama Mama untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan. Sedangkan barusan, sekitar lima belas menit lalu Ibu Seungkwan datang, mengambilkannya beberapa baju ganti dan memberinya uang. Beliau mengancam Seungkwan untuk minta maaf kepada Minghao dan bersedia melakukan apa pun yang Minghao inginkan.

Ck, tanpa diancam pun Seungkwan sudah tahu harus bagaimana. Dia juga masih tahu diri dan punya malu.

Walau memang benar ini semua bukan salah Seungkwan sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja. Jika ia tidak bertindak brutal dengan menggelitiki perut Minghao, mungkin jadinya tak akan seperti ini.

Maka dengan ini Seungkwan janji akan melakukan apa saja untuk Minghao asalkan dia dimaafkan. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya lega.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, dua jam setelah Minghao dipindahkan ke kamar inap, jarinya bergerak. Dengan perlahan matanya ikut terbuka.

Tatapan polosnya mengarah pada Seungkwan yang wajahnya masih sangat kusam, kotor, dan kusut. Minghao menatap bingung pada wajah kusam sahabatnya. Dia mulai ngga konek lagi.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

Jelas bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin dia tanyakan. Melainkan kenapa, ada apa, di mana, bagaimana, dan sedang apa. Tapi karena terlalu banyak, Minghao menyimpulkan, lagian Seungkwan juga sudah sangat paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Minghao. Ia tau Minghao luar dalam.

"Kau baru siuman, lambungmu infeksi, ini di ruang inap rumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan waktu di bawa ke sini, dan aku sedang menjagamu."

Seungkwan tersenyum. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca lagi. Ah, cengeng sekali, sih, orang ini.

Minghao mengangguk sekali. Kemudian wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Aku harus di sini untuk berapa hari, Kwanie?"

Seungkwan menggaruk pelipisnya mencoba mengingat perkataan dokter dua jam lalu. "Sekitar empat sampai lima hari, Hao. Tergantung perkembangan kesehatanmu."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah." Dan Minghao merengek panjang.

Dia cemberut, memaju-majukan bibirnya sambil meremas tangan Seungkwan yang digenggamnya.

"Kenapa sih, Hao? Seharusnya kan kau senang tidak usah sekolah sampai selasa depan. Ish."

Minghao menghempaskan tangan Seungkwan dengan kesal.

"Ambilkan aku minum, Kwan. Aku haus."

Seungkwan mencibir, tapi tetap mengambilkan apa yang Minghao minta.

Selesai meneguk seluruh air pada gelas, Minghao lagi-lagi memasang wajah kesal, campur sedih, campur malas, campur tidak nyaman.

"Sabtu besok ada fanmeetingnya Vernon, Kwan. Aku sudah beli tiket~" Minghao merengek.

Seungkwan berdecak. "Hao, kau itu baru sadar. Kenapa kau langsung mengingat dan mencemaskan hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu, sih?"

Tepat setelah itu pintu ruang inap terbuka, menampakkan Junhui yang menyeret ransel besar dengan Mama di belakangnya membawa plastik berisi makanan.

"Minghao sudah sadar?" Mama Minghao menghampiri sembari berlari kecil.

"Mamaaaaa,"

Minghao memeluk Mamanya, masih mengeluarkan suara rengekan seperti tadi.

"Kenapa, nak?" Tanya Mamanya yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar rengekan anaknya.

"Sabtu besok, kan, fanmeetingnya Vernon. Aku kan sudah beli tiket, yang seat S, lagi. Spesial." Bibirnya dimanyunkan lagi.

"Oh iya Mama lupa. Tapi Minghao, kan, sedang sakit, harus istirahat. Jadi tidak apa-apa, ya, tidak usah nonton dulu?"

Gelengan sekuat tenaga Minghao keluarkan. Enak saja. Dia sudah susah payah berebut tiket dengan ribuan fans lainnya, masa hanya karena sakit tiket itu harus terbuang percuma, sih?

Minghao jelas tidak ikhlas.

Lalu otaknya yang untuk sekarang sedikit sulit diajak berpikir, menemukan ide.

Minghao menatap Seungkwan, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Seungkwan yang ditatap seperti itu seketika mundur selangkah menjauhi ranjang Minghao. Merasakan adanya ketidak-beresan dari senyum lebar tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menggantikanku datang ke fanmeeting itu, Kwan. Kau kan yang membuat perutku sakit lagi."

Seringai lucu Minghao terlihat. Sunggung baru kali ini Seungkwan merasa ketakutan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan apa tadi katanya?

Dia?

Datang ke fanmeeting?

Fanmeetingnya Vernon?

"Tidak! Terima kasih!" Dia menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Minghao bersikeras.

"Tidak mau, Hao. Aku tidak suka dia!" Seungkwan juga bersikeras.

Minghao diam, menatap Seungkwan dalam diam, lalu tiba-tiba berbaik memunggungi ketiga orang yang ada di sana.

"Yasudah, sana. Jauh-jauh dariku!" Minghao menarik bantal di sampingnya. Menutupi kepalanya dengan benda empuk itu.

"Minghao sayang.."

"Aku marah pada Seungkwan, Ma. Sudah, aku mau tidur."

Bicara Minghao ketus.

"Hao, jangan se—"

"Pergi, kau! Aku malas padamu. Hiks."

Isakan kecil, tapi bisa didengar oleh Seungkwan.

Setidak-tidak pekanya, dia juga tidak akan tega membiarkan Minghao menangis seperti itu. Apalagi hanya karena hal sepele. Fanmeeting.

Maka dari itu Seungkwan mendekat, menarik bantal Minghao dari atas kepalanya.

"Iya, iya, aku yang datang."

Lalu secepat kilat Minghao berbalik, mengabaikan perih di perutnya yang masih terasa.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya riang.

Seungkwan mengangguk, antara ikhlas tidak ikhlas. Tapi harus diikhlas-ikhlaskan. Tentu saja.

Dia sendiri yang tadi sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Minghao.

Yah, walaupun untuk menghadiri fanmeeting orang yang paling dibencinya.

Vernon Chwe.

Lelaki idiot mesum tidak punya otak, yang mengatai pantatnya besar.

Nah, kalau ada kesempatan nanti, Seungkwan akan mencakar wajahnya. Pasti.

Jadi, tunggu saja, Vernon. Siapkan wajah sok tampanmu untuk menjadi korban kuku-kuku cantik Seungkwan.

.

.

.

Hansol bergidig, seketika bulu kuduknya meremang. Dingin menyapa tenguknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Whaaaaaa" teriakan Hansol menggema saat ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati wajah Mingyu begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aaaisssh, kau berteriak seperti hendak ku perawani saja." Mingyu kembali mundur dan menyesap segelas kopi yang berada di genggamannya.

Sedangkan Hansol melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali dengan ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu studio terbuka. Wonwoo disana dengan dua buah cup coffe latte.

Pumuda dengan wajah darat itu menghampiri Hansol dan meletakkan salah satu cup tersebut di dekat paha Hansol.

"Hehe terimakasih Hyung."

"Milikku mana Hyung?" rengek Mingyu.

"Di tanganmu Kim Mingyu."

Hansol terkikik geli dengan ekspresi kedua Hyung nya ini. Wonwoo yang berwajah datar dan Mingyu yang pura pura merajuk.

Ketiganya kini lagi lagi tengah duduk-duduk sambil menikmati suara desiran Air Conditioner yang menyapu kulit ketiganta sejuk.

Sudah biasa. Di jam jam seperti sekarang ini, ketiganya telah terbiasa dengan kegiatan seperti ini.

Hansol yang setiap paginya selalu dia awali dengan kegiatan ke artisannya selalu di dampingi Wonwoo, atau Mingyu. Bahkan fans-fans nya saja sudah hafal kedua orang itu. Dan katanya Kim Mingyu bahkan punya fans sendiri. Namun tak jarang, jika Wonwoo ada kelas maka hanya Mingyu yang menemani, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya jika keduanya sedang ada urusan berdua maka Hansol harus rela di tinggalkan.

Seperti hari itu. Hari dimana ia bertemu dengan pemuda gembul yang mengaku sebagai Hatersnya.

Menyebalkan sih, mendapat pengakuan seperti itu di depan wajahnya langsung. Tapi melihat bagaimana binar mata si pemuda padanya membuat senyum Hansol tak bisa lari.

Pesona pemuda itu terlalu kuat untuk di tinggalkan. Tapi sayang, selain bokong besarnya, Hansol tak punya ingatan apa apa lagi mengenai sosok tersebut.

Seperti no ponsel? Hell namanya saja Hansol tak tau.

"Yak Hansol-ah kau tak salah membawa bawa sepatu buluk macam ini di tas mahalmu?"

Sepatu?!

Tunggi sebentar!

Hansol berbalik ke arah Mingyu yang sudah mengobrak abrik tas ransel endors nya.

"Hyung, letakkan lagi. Tak sopan sekali sih kau ini." Hansol mulai mencak mencak di hadapan Mingyu yang seolah tak melihatnya.

Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut malah memainkan sepatu berwarna hitam tersebut di tangannya.

"Ini milik siapa umm?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah jahil jenakanya. Halisnya di naik turunkan, membuat Hansol jijik ingin muntah.

"Letakan kembali Mingyu-yaa, kau membuat uri Hansol-iie malu." sahut Wonwoo, yang walau dengan wajah datar tapi tetap saja nada bicaranya seolah menggoda. Menggoda untuk Hansol penggal kepalanya.

Untung mereka berdua sahabat kentalnya, jika tidak sudah di pastikan esok hari akan bermunculan berita tentang rapper idol yang mendekam di penjara karena menusuk mata kedua temannya dengan sumpit

Tidak elegan sekali.

"Kalian, kumohon kembalikan." Hansol kini merangkak menuju ke arah Mingyu.

Sungguh, sesi latihannya baru saja di mulai. Dan Wonwoo apalagi Mingyu tak mau mengalah padanya.

Apalagi Mingyu yang dengan beraninya melempar-lempar sepatu tersebut.

"Jawab dulu ini milik siapa euuum."

"Wonwoo Hyung!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan Mingyu, aku juga penasaran."

"Eoh, eoh dari SMU S. Kau punya kenalan di sana?"

Mingyu mematai logo yang terdapat di sepatu tersebut sebelum menyeringai bak psikopat.

"Ini milik pacarmu yaaa?"

"Mwo?!" bukan Hansol yang berteriak. Ia bahkan hanya membuka mulutnya saja. Yang tedengar malah pekikan Wonwoo.

"Kau, kau punya pacar Hansol?" tanya Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Kenapa kalau dia punya pacar Wonu sayang, itu artinya kini kita bisa bebas tanpa bayi besar ini kan?"

Plak

Hansol hampir tertawa terbahak bahak melihat Wonwoo menempeleng kepala Mingyu dengan sadisnya.

"Bebas bagaimana? Ini justru masalah. Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika fans Hansol tau jika idol kesayangannya telah memiliki kekasih?"

"Bukan hanya karirnya yang terancam, tapi juga pacarmu itu akan kena bully habis habisan. Aku hanya kasihan pada orang itu."

Suara Wonwoo agak memelan di akhir kalimatnya. Hansol tau, ia tau betul apa yang di khawatirkan Wonwoo. Ia juga sama sama takut akan hal ini. Tapi ini bahkan terlalu dini.

Hansol saja belum tau siapa nama pemuda pemilik sepaatu ini, bagaimana untuk menjadikannya pacar? Haah yang benar saja.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Toh aku pun tak tau siapa pemiliknya. Aku hanya menemukannya di jalan. Dan karena desainnya bagus ku bawa saja untuk contoh sepatu yang ingin ku order pada temanku." kilah Hansol, ia hanya benar benar tak mau Wonwoo kelewat khawatir jika ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Yatuhan Hansol, aku tau prinsip orang ganteng bebas itu menjadi kiblatmu. Tapi,setidaknya kau jangan bersikap seperti pengepul barang bekas begini." ucap Mingyu juga mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar seloroh kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi ada yang lain yang mengusik hatinya.

"Hansol-ah, bukankah SMU S itu yang mengundangmu menjadi bintang tamu di festival tahunan mereka?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Benarkah? Waah kalau itu memang benar, alangkah menyenangkannya."

Siapa tau aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Iner Hansol meliar

Yaaah kita lihat saja

Tbc

...

Holla semuaaaaa kembali lagi dengan cerita kami.

Maaf updatenya telat, author-authornya sedang ada urusan masing-masing.

Sok sibuk memang. Tapi di sini saya datang membawa kelanjutan kisah mereka.

Semoga berkenan dengan ceritanya. Pintu kritik selalu terbuka dari kami.

Mitakun Bow

.


End file.
